Maybe You're What I Need
by xXUDontKnowMyNameXx
Summary: Dina Garcia has just moved to Chicago due to the death of her mom. There she meets Deuce Martinez who is witty, smart, funny, talented, cute, and sometimes a little insecure. They become good friends and go through many tough times together. Will they realize that their missing piece's are right in front of them? For all the Deucina shippers!


Maybe Your What I Need

**A/N: This is my first Fan fiction. There aren't really any Deucina fics out there so I thought maybe if I made the first more would follow. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It's quiet...really quiet, so quiet you could clearly hear a pen drop from three houses down. It's never been this quiet, but under the circumstances, I guess the quiet is welcomed. Two months ago my mom died, she had a heart attack. Now me my and my family are hitching up the ol' limo and heading to (note the sarcasm)! My dad says we're moving to Chicago just , that's total bullshit. I don't want to move(if you couldn't already tell).

I just don't understand how ripping me away from my home is gonna help me get over the death of my mother, that's the real reason we're moving F.Y.I. In 3 weeks we're leaving and none of my friends know. I didn't want to tell anyone I knew because knowing them they would probably try to cheer me up. I don't WANT to be cheered up.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Dina!" my older brother Joaquin calls.

"What!"

"Come put the rest of ya' stuff in the U-Haul!"  
"Alright"

"Whadja say!"

"I said alright!" I grab my boxes and take them outside. My brothers, Joaquin and Diego their twins, are just sitting and talking, not doing anything constructive of course.

"I'm worried about him," Joaquin whispers to Diego.

"Who?" I ask, even though I know they're talking about my father.

"No one D. It's none of your concern."

" I think it is Diego. What's going on with dad?"

" He's doing it again, ya' know, looking at the picture." Every day since the funeral my dad would go into the living room sit on the couch and stares at his and my mom's wedding photo for hours.

"Well don't just sit here idiots, go get him." Joaquin looks at me before telling Diego to come on and going back into the house. I'm worried about my dad to. He's taking this way harder than all of us, I mean what can you expect though. Him and my mom were together for 20 years.

I pull my Ipod out of my pocket, slide my headphones over my ears, and press play. Four songs later my dad comes outside, my brothers behind him carrying his stuff. His eyes are red and puffy and his lip is quivering slightly, he was crying.

I put my music away and meet my dad in the middle of the driveway. We stare at each other for a while before he pulls me into a tight embrace. He starts to cry first, then I do, then my brothers. Soon we are all hugging and crying in the middle of our driveway. We don't stop when my dad's phone rings, or when the limo driver get's out and calls his name.

Eventually we all run out of tears. We gather our suitcases and get into the limo. Not a word is said on our way to the airport, because there's nothing to say.

"Dina, Dina, wake up princess. We have arrived."

"Huh!" I say slowly opening my eyes.

"We're here D," Diego says.

"Ok," I mumble, still not quite getting it.

"That means you have to get of the plane now D." I open my eyes and look around, people are getting off the plane.

"Oh, yeah." I get up and grab my carry on from the overhead compartment. My dad and brothers get their stuff and we get of the plane. After we find our suitcases we go out side and meet a limo driver with a card that says " Don Rio Garcia and family." The driver's name is Mason and e tells us about some good places to go in Chicago. He is also gonna be our on-call driver here in Chicago.

Our new house is much like the old one. Everything has been designed like our house back home. My dad has everything, from our personal transportation to our new school arrangements, already set up. I've already made my class schedule to so me and my brothers start school on Monday like everyone else.

As soon as I find my bedroom I don't unpack or change, I crash from jet lag. When I wake up its 8 o'clock. I slept 3 hours. After I straighten myself up I head down the spiral steps and through the many hallways to the family room. My dad is watching a soccer game. I plop down on the couch next to him and he turns to look at me.

"Finally awake I see."

"Yeah. Where are the boys?"

"Their swimming," he says turning his head back to the game.

"Ok," my stomach growls and I remember that I haven't eaten all day," What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want."

"Uh..pizza?"

"Sure."

"Can we go to that pizza place Mason was telling us about?"

"If that's what you want."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem."

"I'll get the boys."

"I'll call Mason." I get up and go outside to the pool area where my brothers are swimming laps.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey D," Joaquin says.

"We're going for pizza, if you wanna eat come inside and get cleaned up."

"Alright we'll be out in a minute."

"Now!" I say going back inside.

30 minutes later we are in a town car with Mason on our way to a place called Crusty's. Mason says he wants to stay in the car and I beg him to have pizza with us. He says his wife has pork chops waiting for him at home and I start to feel bad because I had no idea he had a wife. Crusty's is small but good enough, plus Mason said they had great seat ourselves in a booth by the door, We don't have to wait very long before a cute boy who looks to be about my age comes and takes our order.

"Hi I'm Deuce and I will be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" He glances at me and smiles before turning back to my dad.

"Coke."

"Sprite," my brothers say in unison.

"And for you," Deuce says.

"Uh...chocolate milkshake,"I say.

"Cool, I'll be right back." He looks at me one more time and goes to get are drinks.

"Deuce and Dina sitting in a-" Joaquin and Diego start to chant but stop when I throw a salt shaker at Joaquin.

"Shut up, I don't even know him," I say blushing furiously.

"Boy's leave your sister alone," my dad says sternly.

"Fine."

Soon Deuce is back with our order a large cheese pizza and a large pepperoni and was right about the pizza it was awesome. When we're finished my dad pays the bill. He winks at me and tells me give Deuce his tip and heads out to the car. I walk up behind Deuce, who is cleaning our table, and tap him on the shoulder. He jumps a little but smiles when he see's it's me.

"Um..here's your tip."

"Thanks," cue awkward silence.

"My names Dina."

"Nice to meet you, Dina."

I pull a pen out of my back pocket and take Deuce's free hand,"Here's my number, give me a call sometime." I finish scribbling down my number and go to the car.

"What took you so long D?"

"Oh, I, uh, had to pee."

The next day is Sunday. I don't get up until around 10 and once I do I take a long shower. After my shower I let my nose lead me down to the kitchen, where my dad is making breakfast.

"Good morning Princess."

"Morning dad."

"Sleep well."

"I guess."

"Want breakfast?"

"Yeah," my dad hands me a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. I take it and sit at the counter. I'm almost done when my phone buzzes. I pull it out and look at the caller I.D., I don't recognize the number so I hesitantly answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi,Dina?"

"Who's this?"

"Deuce, from Crusty's. We met yesterday."

"Oh. hey."

"I wanted to call last night and check but I had a late shift."

"What, you thought I'd give you a bogus number?"

"I've just never gotten a number from a girl as beautiful as you."

"Well aren't you a charmer?"

"I try, I'm being serious you're really pretty."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"So anyway, me and some of my friends are going to see a movie today, wanna join?"

"What were you guys going to see?"

"Ghost Happenings 5."

"Sure, what time?"

"Can I pick you up at 2?"

"Yeah, but let me ask my dad if I can go." I put my phone to my chest and whisper,"Can I go to the movies today?"

"Sure Princess."

"Thanks," I put the phone back up to my ear,"He said yes. I'll text you my address."

"Okay, see ya in a couple of hours."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So you gave Deuce your number, eh?"

"Yeah he's gonna pick me up later, promise you'll be nice.

"Promise. So your going on a date?"

"No, other people are coming with us."

"What movie are you seeing?" So many questions.  
"Ghost Happenings 5."

"Sounds like a movie you would take a date to."

"No! Ya know what I' m done eating!" I say and stomp off to my room.

I spend hours trying to find a perfect outfit. I basically through all my clothes on the floor before I find what I'm going to wear. By the time I'm done getting dressed it's almost 2 so I go back downstairs to watch T.V. in the family room. And to my surprise BOTH of my brothers are up. I sit down on the couch and snatch the remote from Joaquin. We fight back and forth until he finally gives in.

"Why you so dressed up?"

"I'm going to the movies."

"With who? You just got here you don't know anyone, and I know you're not going by yourself."

"It's none of your business."

"Whatever, just give me the remote."

"No, I wanna watch-" I'm interrupted by the doorbell. I look at my phone, 1:55. I instantly jump up off the couch and rush to the door. I do not want my dad answering the door.

"Hey *pant* Deuce."

"Hey. Uh, you okay?"

"I'm fine , come in."

"Your house is huge."

"Well...yeah."

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"Family room, come on." I grab his wrist and I direct him to the family room. when my brothers see Deuce they immediately start laughing.

"Told ya'" Joaquin says

"I guess I owe you twenty bucks dude."

"You know it."

"Deuce these are my brothers Joaquin and Diego.

"Nice to see you again Deuce,"Diego says.

"You to man."

"Where's dad?" I ask

"Gym," the boys reply in unison. I take Deuce down to the gym where my dad is working out with Isquierda and Derecha.

"Dad Deuce is here." My dad gets up, walks over to us and shakes Deuce's hand.

"Good to see you again Deuce. I am

Antonio Jimenez Ricardo Esteban Octavio Rosario Santestefanía Mitch Hector Shakira Garcia

, most people call me Don Rio, but you can call me ."

"Dad, did you really have to do that?"

"These are my associates Isqierda and Derecha."

"Are their names really Left and Right," Deuce whispers in my ear.

"No, that's just what we call them. Their my dads bodyguards"

"Ok."

"So, ready to get out of here?"

"Okay, well we're gonna leave dad."

"Be home by 12."

"Okay dad."

Once we get outside we walk down the long driveway to Deuce's car.

"Your friends, are they meeting us there?"

"Yeah,"

"You seem kinda nervous.'

"I am."

"Why?"

"I wanna be able to get to know you."

"Ok, but why are you nervous about that?"

"Because you're way out of my league and I'm worried that I might screw up and I won't get that chance."

"I am so not out of your league," I say as we pull into the theater parking lot. Wow, I did not know we were so close. Talk about a waste of gas.

"Whatever you say."

"Why so insecure suddenly?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't be." We exit Deuce's car and he leads me inside the theater to a group of people.

"Guy's this is Dina."

"Hi Dina," they all say.

"Dina these are my friends Ty, Tinka, Gunther, Cece, Rocky, and Howard."

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, let's go see the movie," Rocky says. Everyone grabs their stuff and starts walking towards the theater. That's when I notice everyone is holding someone's hand. awkward.

"Want some popcorn or something before we go in?" Deuce says.  
"Popcorn, thanks."

After he gets us popcorn we go to our theater and find good seats, or at least that's what we thought when we sat down. We were behind Ty and Tinka, in front of Gunther and Cece, and two seats away from Rocky and Howard. They were all sucking face for most of the movie, and it was totally awkward for me and Deuce. I was kinda glad when the movie was over.

We decided to go to the park after the movie. It was almost 5 when we get there. Me and Deuce talk while the others continue swapping saliva. I swear their all trying to break a record.

"So what's the deal with your family?" Deuce asks.

I hesitate but answer,"My mom died two months ago. I moved here with my dad and brothers because my Dad thinks will help us get over her death."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So what about yours?"

"Well I live here with my mom, my dad, and my sister Danica. Crusty's is my uncle's and I've worked there since I was 14."

"I've never had a job. I've never actually needed one though. My dad owns malls all across America.

"I can tell by your house and your wardrobe. I can't afford Beats."

"You can have them."

"No they're yours."

"I have plenty take them."

"Thanks"

"Your we-"

"Deuce, Dina get over here!" Ty calls.

We walk over to the rest of the group. Their all in a circle and Gunther is beat boxing. Once we get into the circle Ty starts rapping. Rocky moves into the middle of the circle and starts to Dance. We go around the circle and I'm last. I'm not a horrible dancer because I took Two years of Ballet and Hip Hop as a kid. So, I do my best.

"That was great Dina," Cece exclaims. There's a chorus of "yeah's" that follow her.

"I'm not as good as any of you guy's,well except you Howard."

"I didn't know you could dance Dina."

"Well we did just meet yesterday. I say smiling.

We all hang out until around 11:30 then Deuce tells everyone it's getting late and we should all get home. Deuce drops me off at home by 11:45 and like a gentleman he walks me to my front door.

"Goodnight Dina."

"Goodnight, and thanks."

"For what?"

"A fun night," I kiss him on the cheek,"see you at school tomorrow," I say and go into the house. I go upstairs and try to get Deuce out of my head, but I still end up dreaming about him. I can't wait until school tomorrow.


End file.
